Anthony Burbank
Name: Anthony Burbank Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: He's very good at baseball, though recently he's had to refrain from playing it do throwing out his shoulder, though he's very nearly recovered enough to play again. Another interest (which is his secret shame) is comic books, which he is a big fan of and has a small collection of (he doesn't keep track of them very well, though, allowing his cousin to sneak off with a few choice comics.) Appearance: Anthony exudes an air of importance, even pompousness. Standing at 6'1", he is fairly well-built, at least enough to excel at his favorite sport. His hair is brown and short-cut, with a little bit of stubble on his chin, as if he decided recently to try growing a beard (or just forgot to shave.) The color of his hair matches his eyes, brown with something in them that just seems to say "What are you looking at?". There's a faint scar just above his left eyebrow, probably the result of a childhood injury judging from how faint it is. If he was more well-built, there's no doubt that he'd wear something to show off his muscles better. Since that's not he case, he makes due with a short-sleeved white t-shirt, with a blue stripe circling each of the sleeves. Below that is a pair of faded blue jeans, with some small tears down the legs. It seems either he's trying to make a fashion statement or he just can't bear to throw out a perfectly good (well, still wearable, anyway) pair of jeans. Below that is a pair of black and white sneakers, laces double knotted, because really, having to bend down and tie your shoes every five minutes can be such a pain. Biography: Good at academics, better at sports, Anthony would certainly be a popular student if he weren't, to be frank, an insufferable asshole. Having let a lifetime of praise and privilege go to his head, he frequently looks down on people, and is someone few people would willingly associate with. Anthony was a fan of baseball from the day he was born, and it was quickly evident that he had a talent for it. His parents quickly jumped on his, having him play on a local little league team, where his skill impressed everyone who saw him. The constant praise lavished on him gave him a big ego at an early age, and frequently caused him to bully other kids at school. Eventually, his cousin Lyn came to live with his family, and he found that she wasn't exactly welcomed with open arms. Something about his aunt and his mom having a falling out a long time ago and his mom not being very happy with having to take care of her daughter. Unfortunately for her, Anthony jumped right on the bandwagon and quickly began bullying her to assert his dominance. Upon entering high school, he immediately joined the baseball team, and quickly became one of the best players. He also immediately fell into the role of the Jerk Jock, picking on anyone he felt beneath him. As a result, he didn't have any real friends, but his ego was so big that he didn't even seem to notice. Recently, due to severely throwing out his shoulder, Anthony was forced to sit out a couple of games because of it, although he's close to a full recovery and that hopefully he'll be able to participate in the next game. Advantages: Being a good athlete would obviously mean good physical prowess. He's fast and fairly strong. Disadvantages: The biggest problem Anthony has is his ego. Though he is intelligent academically, he can be rather lacking in common sense. He's the kind of person who would stand up and fight when any sane person would get the hell away. Also, because of his abrasive personality and general assholery, most people would probably prefer to kill him dead just on principle. Another problem would be the injury to his shoulder; though it's practically healed completely, it still can give him trouble if he exerts himself too much. Designated Number: Male Student no. 86 The above biography is as written by Super Llama. Any edits or alterations to this publication have been done via the original author. Designated Weapon: Handcuffs Conclusions: An egotist and an asshole, eh? Sounds like something out of one of your stupid American movies. At least this one doesn't fall completely into the dumb jock stereotype, so there might be some hope for him yet. ... Maybe. I'd say B86's chances would be a lot higher if he'd gotten something besides handcuffs, but I get the feeling that he'll put them to good use. Game Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'Lyn Burbank '''Collected Weapons: Handcuffs (issued weapon) Allies: Enemies: Lyn Burbank Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Anthony, in chronological order. V3: *Laeil the Warrior Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Anthony Burbank. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students